Always
by Vamp431
Summary: Edward Cullen is a New York cop transferring to Forks for personal reasons, estranged from his Forks family for six years, how will he deal with family issues, while failing for his half brothers sometimes girlfriend? Will his New York life catch up to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, unfortunately, the wonderful books, of course, belong to Mrs Meyer. I'm just having some fun with her works.**

 **Author note: Slightly different from my other fanfic, which I'm finding interesting to say the least... but I'm excited to give it ago. 'Always' is an all human story. I hope you enjoy Officer Edward as much as I enjoyed writing him. For those who are wondering when an update for my other twilight fanfiction, 'Blue Moon' it will hopefully be Sunday night or Monday.**

 **With that, on with the story...**

The small town of Forks was exactly three hours and fifty minutes from the nearest heaven, Seattle. It was a town that was famed for it's rainforest, the timber industry and all things natural. The second I drove passed the weather worn sign I instantly missed the loud busy noise of New York city, the place that I spent the last six years living. Forks would be my new home, a choice I regretted as the rain lashed down on the windscreen of my volvo. Still, I could take a break from town life whenever it got too dull and a four hour drive wouldn't be so bad, the thought cheered me up slightly.

The rain was the only downfall - it never stopped and the fact the town averaged at just over three thousand people, four of which shared the same DNA as me. Sure, the lack of numbers would make my job easier, but it was the lack of traffic I was looking forward to the most. If you wanted to get anywhere on time in the city you better learned how to wade past the thousands upon thousands of people quickly. Driving was never the go-to option unless you wanted to sit in traffic for hours. Being an officer of the law helped little. New Yorkers hated cops, something I learned all to well.

At least I could see my family now, as messed up as it was. I had spent the past six years hiding in the Big Apple, while the rest of my family lived in Washington, only coming home for visits and hoildays. My mother, Elizabeth, and step dad, Tony, had a lovely place in the quiet suburbs of Seattle, the place I had spent most of my childhood until I graduated school early at the age of sixteen. My biological father, Carlisle, lived in the wooded town of Forks, my new home, with his new wife and children. I hadn't seen them since I left.

I knew it would shock them, especially as I was moving into their domain, and not back home to Seattle. At the time, it seemed like a good idea but now? I worried about their reactions. Carlisle had made his opinion on my occupation clear, since then our fractured relationship became even more fractured. Actually, it was non-existent, except for my mega trust fund but a part of me hoped he would welcome me as much as his wife would, with open arms and a beaming smile. My gut told me to take a hike.

I had only seen my father smile at me twice in my life, I didn't expect him to start now.

The sound of a blaring car horn ripped me from my thoughts and I realised the traffic lights had changed colour. Cursing, I pushed Carlisle out of my head and drove before the person behind me had a hernia. For a split second, I felt at home. The beeping of cars were often the first sound you heard when you hit the streets in NY.

It took me less than ten minutes to pull up at the address my mother had emailed me. I let out a low whistle, surprised at how big it was. The photo hadn't done it justice, instead making my new home look shabby and small. The house had a big lawn, a deep green that you never saw outside of Central Park which wasn't surprising. Like I said everything in Forks was green and brown and natural. It was unreal, making me feel more like a city boy by each passing second. Not only was it all natural, it was quiet except for the odd car passing down the street and the rain as it hit the ground repetitively.

The lawn had a thick tree who's branches spread out like limbs, it's fingers brushing the window on the second floor. The house was a soft white, with a wrap-around porch and an outdoor swing. It was the kind that made you think of an old couple, sipping tea and eating scones as they watched their grandkids at play. It would be used as a smoking bench while I owned the property, that was for sure. I wouldn't be watching no grandkids from there.

I knew the house had three bathrooms, two offices, five bedrooms, a very upscale kitchen which would never ever be used, except to make coffee and toast, a living room and a small gym. All courtesy of The Trust Fund. Carlisle was off limits but his cash? That was a different matter. My fathers words sounded in my head; you are a Cullen, and you'll live as such. He was a modern day version of Tywin Lannister, it was all about the name. The house would never reach his standards, not until it could house an entire baseball team and their spouses comfortably inside.

I chuckled darkly to myself as I stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. The door of the house was ajar, brown box's upon the porch and a moving truck blocking the drive way. The movers looked nearly done, the rest would be all down to me. I was looking forward to that, having everything in its rightful place and not crammed into boxes.

While the movers finished working, I looked around at the street, pulling a cigarette from the box in my pocket and lighting it. The rain splashed down, a huge droplet soaking the paper before I could form a cover with my hand.

There was a few houses, all widely spaced and different in sizes, with a car or two parked out front. They looked to be about ten years old, maybe older just like everything else in the town. My family must stick out like a sore thumb. I realised that I would as well, despite not having the greatest of relationship with Carlisle, I'd never wanted for nothing. All because of that trust fund.

The curtains in the window across the street twitched and an old lady peered out. She looked like she hit the Jackpot as she stared unashamed at me. A phone with those twirly white cords appeared at her ear and her mouth seemed to move a mile a minute. I could see her at her next hair appointment, telling anyone who'd listen about the new person in town.

In a town so small, I'd be surprised if I lasted a day without seeing my family. It also wouldn't surprise me if the woman wasn't a patient of my father's. It would spread like wildfire that Edward Cullen was back after so long. I had been fifteen when I last spent a weekend here, a weekend that I've never remembered. I drank so much I almost ended up as one of his patients. I still owed Esme for that, as she had lied to her husband, covering my drunken ass for breaking the only rule I had.

Using my free hand, I waved to show her that I saw her snooping and grinned widely as the curtain whipped closed.

"You'll get use to that pretty soon, kid." One of the movers laughed as he handed me a board to sign, pen in hand. I raised a brow, wondering who he was calling a kid. I was hitting twenty three this year, and from next week would start on the police force, a lucky chance in a town so small. It was either that or the two prisons that had sprung up with the lack of income from the timber work. "Give it a week or two, they'll get use to your face and move on to something else."

"Somehow, I don't believe you." I said as I signed my name without looking. He laughed again as he read the name.

"Your right there, kid. So you're doctor Cullens boy?" He was forward, without a pause. I hoped the rest would be different. I liked my space.

"Yup." My voice was void of emotion. By name I was his son, on paper and in all rights by law and blood but his true son was Emmett. The one that lived in his house and owned his love.

"Good man. Fantastic doctor." He said smiling. I nodded, agreeing half-heartedly. He waited for a second before speaking and holding out the keys my mom had given for them to move the stuff inside. "Well, we're all done here, I hope you like Forks. Say hello to your dad for me."

I took the key, thanking them with a favourable tip before heading towards my new house, throwing the now outed cigarette away as I bounded up the porch steps.

Everything was as it should be, the boxes all piled in the right rooms but after a quick glance at each, I headed towards the living area. There, in the middle of the room was my baby, covered by a thick white sheet. My feet moved straight away, carrying me over to it. The sheet was soft, completely untouched since its delivery a week ago. I had been terrified that it would take a bump along the journey here. Mom swore it never, it played just as it always did.

I pulled the sheet off, letting it fall to the floor before running my eyes over every inch, the black glossy touch on the wood, the ivory keys, looking for any hurt towards my baby.

Someone would die if she got hurt. I would hunt the person to the ends of the earth. No question about it.

My phone let out a shrill ring, tearing me from my thoughts faster than the car horn had. I dove my hand into my pocket and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Mom, you don't need to check up on me, I'm fine." I pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated. Sometimes it felt like I never left home. I had, six long years ago, it was hard to remind myself that I'd put her though hell the last few months.

"Well, I know it's been a while but I didn't think I'd changed that much!" I grinned instantly. The southern twang was still there, despite living in Seattle since he was seven. Jasper Whitlock had been my life long friend since his family moved from Texas; almost like a brother, his father had been a cop just like my step father. We had been inseparable, like Starsky and Hutch, Shaggy and Scooby, Sam and Dean. It had been a childish dream to fight crime together but as we got older Jasper found his call in being a laywer. He'd graduated a year ago and was working his way through one of the best legal companies in Seattle. I was happy for him, just like he was for me.

I rolled my eyes, not the least surprised at his call. My mom would've told his mom and she would've told him. I knew the reason was still a secret, thank goodness or I'd have heard from him sooner, probably with the offer to sue someone or a 'I told you so'. I had that enough from my mom already. I didn't need or want Jasper to jump on that bandwagon.

"My moms been chatting to your mom again, has she?"

"Don't they always?" He said in a tone that was obvious. "So I've been given the job of dropping someone off to you but I'm surprised, not your usual type that's for sure. A lot more hairier." He howled a laugh and I smiled. The house wasn't the only thing I'd bought, no, this time around I decided a housemate was in need.

"Fuck off, Jazz. He better be in good hands or you'll need those law skills you claim to command." He laughed. He hated dogs, all animals really. He must've been eager to see me if he was bringing my new housemate home.

"Just call me Jasper Whitlock, God of Law, Ruler of the Court and The best God damn Attorney ever." His accent thickened the faster he talked, making him sound more like the southern bred man he was.

"Any room in that car for my pup? This new job is making you big-headed like Rose." Rosalie was his sister, an utter cow who was self obsessed, if you asked me. She was always fixing her looks or buying new clothes. At least she was easy to look at, she just ruined it by speaking.

"You call this a puppy? Its more of a bear than anything and sheds more fur than Rosalie's fur coats." He complained. "You'll need a fucking cleaner, that's for sure. Your moms been going spare because of it."

"Stop complaining and get off the phone. That's a felony, boy." I said, imitating his father like a pro. He laughed, told me to fuck off and hung up.

I was unpacking the living room when the door went an hour later, and I heard the frantic shouts of my Texan friend followed by a string of barks. It sounded playful, while Jasper sounded stressed out. I opened the door as I heard the sound of claws on the other side and grinned at the huge fluff ball chained to a leash. At the end of the leash was a red faced and soaking Jasper. His car door was still open. I didn't have time to greet him as Jasper instantly released the lead, letting the wet dog bound forward. Surprised, I watched wincing as he began to whizz around the house, darting from room to room before bounding into the living room. Small paw prints and a puff of dog hair was all that remained in the hall.

Moving to the wettest town on the planet no longer seemed like my worst decision, I realised as I stared at my new muddy sofa less than two minutes later, arms full of a wet husky pup that fought to lick my face while my best friend roared with laughter. I wondered how many more I'd make with this second chance at life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, only the plot and Loki are mine.**

 **Warning: this chapter mentions child abuse.**

Loki whined and howled, I heard him as if he was in the shower with me and not in the next room. I knew the toys would go ignored, just like they had the previous day and every time I left him alone.

The pup hated to be alone but then he was a pack animal or so Google had told me. Hey, least I had a pack now, even if it howled for no reason.

Claws against the door, scraping. I winced and told him to stop. I suppose there was good and bad points to owning a dog. This was one of the bad points, the endless nipping was another and I swore to every known God that if the little fucker woke me up one more time because of the tree outside, I would go insane.

No, today the tree would be having it. Google had also shown me where the hardware store was. It was the huge store I had passed on my way into town. There was no tools in the house but I could solve that. Along with the necessary items to build an outhouse for the fluff ball. It would do no good to have him roaming the house whilst I worked. I thought of maybe fixing him a room up, but he was an Alaskan Malamute. I didn't want him becoming bored and destructive. He wouldn't be small for long.

Once the shower ran cold, I stepped out and dried myself off before stepping in front of the clouded mirror. Using a towel, I wiped it clean and stared at my reflection; all the while Loki howled outside the door.

My skin was paler here. The light that filtered in from the windows was as grey as the sky. Three days and I had yet to see the sun. I'd always been pale, even in New York and the holidays that involved nothing but beaches and sun as a kid. I could spend hours out under it and my skin would go as red as a tomato before returning to deathly paleness a couple days later. It was a Cullen trait, along with the circulatory problems and perfect looks.

Other than that, I looked nothing like a Cullen. I had my moms eyes, a sharp emerald green and her hair, a deep brown with a bronze tinge. Like copper. An uncontrollable head of hair, like all the men in her family. I had her fathers nose, only straighter, thanks to The Cullen Gene. Maybe if I looked closely, I could see hints of Carlisle. The shape of my jaw, my ears. I didn't have his broad shoulders, I was thin, lanky but muscular and well toned. I worked out daily, ensuring I was fit for my job.

But I was no longer proud of my body. Sure, the muscles were there and I'd never met a girl who disliked the ink on my body. I had a few, one above my heart that went into a half sleeve. The main feature was a lion, mouth bared slightly with a jungle forming the sleeve that made it look as if a pride was behind him. Usually that was the favourite. I had a cross on my lower leg, dedicated to my grandmother with her name and date of death. But it was the tattoo on my lower stomach that drew my eyes. It had once looked as good as the other two, but now? It was distorted, the image mashed with a bumpy scar running through it. The doctors had patched me up as good as they could, I was alive but I would be scarred, badly. The tattoo was ruined. The wound had been a few inches, done with a big kitchen knife. Even after three surgeries to fix me up, I still had to spent weeks in intensive care. I spent most of it in a coma.

They never caught the guy, but I'd stopped him from hurting that girl. I did my job, that should be good enough for me but it wasn't. The blade was all they had to identify him with, the girl was too traumatised to give a good statement and I was unable to help for weeks. He got away but I had his name.

James Hunt. He grew up in Montreal but he had just finished a fifteen year stretch for touching a kid in Mississippi. One day he would be caught. I'd given the best description I could, he was an ugly man with sandy hair. A big nose, hallow eyes. The kind of man you wouldn't really notice.

My skin crawled. He was out there somewhere, probably hurting some other kid.

I touched the scar, and like always, I remembered the pain and shock as the knife plunged into me. I'd never felt pain like it. I had heard stories where officers had been shot, but never felt the pain until after the adrenaline faded. It wasn't like that for me. It was like everything slowed down, I remembered the glint of sun that streamed through the grimy window, bouncing off the blade, the angle of his thrust, the girls scream as it happened. I remembered little after, my partners face looming above me, the ambulance, the white sterile walls of the hospital, the dim voices of the doctors.

I still dreamed about it. Sometimes I didn't save the girl, sometimes Diego never reached me. Sometimes I died. I always woke up before that happened but each time I felt like I was waking up in the hospital, again, after so many months. Reliving the shock and confusion was... confusing to say the least.

Loki let out a drawn out howl almost wolf-like, his paws digging at the door. In an attempt to save the door, I hurried the rest of my bathroom routine. Stepping out the bathroom was a challenge. The small mass of dark silver and white leaping up at me repeatedly.

I found that fur was another downside to owning a dog. It clung to everything. I wasn't sure how I'd deal with it.

Distracting him with a ball, I quickly dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a dark blue bottom down shirt and a pair of black Nike trainers.

I paused in the kitchen to fill a flask of coffee, grab my smokes, jacket and Loki's harness and leash before heading outside. The fluff ball hot on my heels. I swore I'd trip one day.

Forks had little to offer entertainment wise but it had the basics. A gas station, a post office, a library that needed serious funding, a police station, fire station, a hospital just off the highway, a few town building's that thoroughly showed the towns great history. Thankfully, they had a diner and two restaurants, a movie store that like the library could do with some help. But I suppose people came here for the nature, not to read or watch movies.

It was a nice walk to the hardware store, the sky was almost dry. The air misty, the water clinging to my skin and Loki's thick fur. I tried not to think of the wet dog smell he would leave on the settee later.

Walking with Loki was becoming easier the more I did it. I'd learned he answered to clicks, and treats were a great incentive for good behaviour. He already had a few tricks up his sleeves. He could sit on command, and lay down, which wasn't surprising as he'd been housed with my mother and step-dad. Tony had worked with dogs on Seattle Force, another three weeks he would've whipped Loki into true shape.

The hardware store was practically empty, a few people strolling the isles and looking at goods. It took me a while to find to items I needed but I made quick work, conscious of Loki howling outside, chained up.

Keeping my head down, I wasn't blind to the stares from the people. In New York, you were practically invisible, so this was new. I felt like I was in high school again, walking down the halls after finally getting a spot on the football team. Everywhere I went lately I was stared at like I had two heads. It was beyond irritating.

It was while I was putting all my goods on one of the checkouts that I was finally forced to face a member of the Cullen brood.

"Edward?" My head whipped up and for a spilt second I wasn't sure what to do. Run and hide or pretend that I hadn't heard her. Both sounded pretty inviting. For a second I debated, did I really need the items? I could order them online but was it worth the wait it would take to deliver? The hardware store had a policy, at your house in less than five hours or twenty percent off on your next shopping trip.

The girl had ink black hair which fell past her shoulders, longer than I remembered, and shocking blue eyes. Carlisle's eyes. She wore designer clothes under a blue apron, and there on her wrist was my father's family crest. I'd stopped wearing mine years ago, when the plane had landed in NY. She was staring at me wide-eyed before bursting into a smile. She moved like a blur as she ran around the till toward me, her small thin arms surprisingly strong as she pulled me into a bear hug.

"Bree." I said her name like I didn't expect to see her here. Of course I did. She lived here but I didn't expect to see her here and now, whilst I was buying tools and equipment for the house. "It's nice to see you again."

She laughed, a high angelic sound and rolled her eyes.

"You too. How long has it been?" Her tone was accusing and she glared at me before her face slowly softened. She was the double of Esme, except her eyes and hair. A heart shaped face that was soft and kind. She was pale, too. She was as small as I remembered, inherited from Grandma Cullen, like her black hair.

"I thought you lived in New York." She said frowning, not waiting for my answer. "Are you visiting your mother?"

"No. I live here now." I said simply. "Are you..." I nodded towards the till and then at my items. We had gained an audience, the next till staring like the old lady yesterday. I wondered how long it would take for them to grab some popcorn. "I can't be long, my dog is outside."

I could hear the howling, causing me to worry.

"Err, yeah." She frowned, her happiness over seeing me visibly dissolving. She paused for a second, before rushing back to the till, brushing the front of her apron awkwardly. She was quiet as she scanned my stuff, her bottom lip jutting out like it did when she sulking as a kid. She was only sixteen, the youngest of us, still in school. Alice and Emmett finished almost two years ago. I skipped their graduation.

"How's school?" I asked. I use to ask her all the time back when I talked to them. I felt awkward, out of place like I was talking to a stranger and not my sister. I didn't know her like I once had. She probably had different likes, and different friends. Was Katie Marshall still her best friend? Did she ever ask that boy out, whatever his name had been? There was probably a new boy now, and a new best friend, a new favourite teacher. A new everything.

She glanced up, shrugged and ran the saw over the scanner.

"Where do you live?" She asked suddenly "Maybe we could catch up? You know, at least pretend we're siblings."

"Half siblings..." I said, conscious of the nosy people around us. I lowered my voice. "I don't want to be dealing with Carlisle, Bree."

"You know, if you two had enough sense you would see that you're both alike." She snapped, scowling at me. Her movements became slightly forceful, anger fueling her. Still as quick tempered as I remembered.

"I'm nothing like him." I gritted out. "I wouldn't up and walk out if I had a child."

"No, but you left us. Not much difference really, is it? That'll be a hundred and thirty two dollars. Cash or card?" She said before pausing. She sounded less angry when she spoke next. "Would you like it delivered? I won't tell anyone where you live. Pinky swear."

She offered her pinky finger, curled so that my own could hook around it. Was this still her habit? A Pinky swear was unbreakable or it had been. I sucked in a breath and looked into her clear blue eyes. I didn't need her swear to know she wouldn't tell anyone. I _knew_ she wouldn't. Call it gut feeling or Cop instincts. Whatever it was, I knew.

"Cash." I muttered, itching to leave so I could have a cigarette. I couldn't deal with this. I had to leave. Pulling my wallet out, I threw a wad down, probably more than was necessary and scribbled my address down for her using the notepad and pen on the till. I heard her call me as I spun around and left, before ordering someone to take my stuff away.

How could she compare me to him? I was nothing like Carlisle Cullen!

By the time I reached the store doors, a cigarette was already between my lips and lit the second I stepped out into the misty air. I quickly untied Loki, ignoring his wet paws as he leaped up and almost ran from the store. Thankfully, the pup was more than able to keep up.

It was a few minutes later, as I neared my street that I realised my peace would soon end. If Bree knew I was here, how long would it take before Alice knew? She had an uncanny gift. Sorta like my own. I could read a person almost instantly, like I could read minds without actually reading the mind, if that could ever make sense. Alice... knew things before it happened or so she claimed.

And if I was being honest, I'd never known her to be wrong. I wasn't sure how I would deal with the tornado that was Alice. Or even Emmett. I couldn't bare to think of Carlisle. Bree was the lesser of four evils.

Yet a small part of me was rejoicing. I wanted my family to except me, Carlisle more than most. I also wanted a bit of drama, a few silent weeks in Forks could drive anyone insane.

Especially a city boy. I was still unnerved by the quiet.

I lit another cigarette once the first burned down, missing the New York air. Forks was so clean but I couldn't go back to NY. The scar on my stomach seemed to burn in agreement.

 **Footnote: So.. now you know why Edward moved. Let me now what you think, reviews and ideas are better than an a inked up Edward in the shower.**


End file.
